The Walking Cliche
by rynni is happy
Summary: What happens when Mitchie goes home after camp. The usual predictable storyline, but I like reading them, so I wrote one. Please read! Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jierra
1. Chapter 1: Caitlyn's Misfortune

**hey FanFictioners! It's been a while since I've posted anything for Camp Rock, but I am back with one of the most overused storylines ever. What happens after Mitchie gets home from Camp Rock. I do love the whole telling-off-the-mean-girl thing, but there are only so many ways to write this story. But please give this one a chance, please? For me?**

**I do not own Camp Rock or anything recognizable because I am just not that lucky. **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, happy whatever holiday you celebrate!**

* * *

After the Final Jam Jam Session I went backstage. My mind was going a mile a minute because I knew that I was going to have to tell Shane about why I lied and he would realize that I wasn't good enough for him and he would throw a hissy fit and he would leave me and I would still be the nerdy loser I am at school and and and...

Just before I started hyperventilating my thoughts were interrupted by a smart looking man in a business suit. "My name is Larry Richards and I am a talent scout from Lava Records. I watched your performance and I would like you to record a demo for me to take to see if you would be offered a recording contract."

I screamed and agreed. Larry told me that I would get the results about a week after I recorded the demo, and we set up an appointment to record it in a few days. Then he shook my hand and we went our separate ways. That was when all the excitement from that encounter was replaced by anxiety about my canoe ride with Shane. I left the building and walked down to the lake.

I sat down on the dock.

"Hey Mitch you want to take that canoe ride now?" I heard behind me. It was Shane.

"Sure," I replied.

Once we got out on the lake, he asked the question I had been dreading.

"Why did you lie?"

I sighed. "I lied because I only have one friend back home and I get teased and picked on. I just wanted to know what it felt like to be popular for once."

Shane looked at me with lots of emotions in his eyes. There was sympathy because of the story I just told, happiness, from finding his mystery girl, I'm guessing, and something else.

"Mitchie, when I realized that you were the girl with the voice, I was ecstatic. I had started to fall in love with this girl. Weird, I know, because I didn't even know her. When Tess told everyone your lie, I was crushed, because I guess I had started to like you too. Finding out that you're the mystery girl has made my feelings grow."

I just listened patiently to his speech with tears in my eyes. "Shane I like you too," I said.

He smiled and asked, "Mitchie, would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?"

I giggled and said, "Of course."

He grinned and kissed me slowly. And, cliche as it may sound, fireworks went off. It totally made my day.

The next morning was full of sadness. Everyone was giving tearful goodbyes while exchanging phone numbers and email addresses.

I was walking up to Caitlyn when she got a phone call. She put up her index finger, signalling me that she needed a minute. Halfway through the very short phone call she started sobbing. I immediately put my arms around her.

"Caitlyn, what happened?" I asked her.

"M-my p-p-parents...c-crash...f-foster h-home," she choked out in between sobs.

"Caitlyn, you need to breathe and tell me what happened."

"M-my parents were in a c-car c-crash on the way to pick me up," she stopped and cried for a minute. "I need to live in a f-foster h-home until s-someone adopts m-me."

By now I was crying too. Then an idea hit me.

I ran down to the kitchen and found my mom.

"Hey Mom, can Caitlyn come live with us?"

She looked shocked and confused, so I gave her a quick rundown of the situation.

"Oh my god that must be killing her. Of course we'll try, but no guarantees."

"Thanks Mom," I screamed as I was running out the door, back to Caitlyn, who was now laying on the ground, crying her eyes out. Above her I saw none other than Nate Black, one third of Connect 3, comforting her.

"Thanks Nate. Caitlyn, my mom said that we would try to adopt you so you could come live with us," I said running up to them.

"She did?" Caitlyn said, sitting up quickly, almost hitting Nate.

* * *

**These chapters are probably going to be pretty short, so I'm sorry. I have the next chapter written, but I want a few review first =)**

**Rynni**


	2. Chapter 2: Brown!

**I'm back with another chapter since people seemed to like the first.**

**I just got back from Christmas with my mom's side of the family. It was..um..interesting. I learned that I can play the cello. Didn't know that. **

**I don't own Camp Rock or anything of the sort. But I am ten bucks richer now.**

* * *

Two weeks later

"Mitchie, time to get up for school," Mom called up the stairs.

I got up and changed while rocking out to Who Will I Be, all while Caitlyn tried to repeatedly hit me with a pillow. Yeah, we adopted her and she fit right into the Torres family. But apparently she didn't have to start school yet. She was still in the process of transferring from her old boarding school.

Lucky.

I skipped downstairs in blue skinny jeans, a white ruffly top, lots of colorful necklaces, and green converse. I had decided to stand out more, and not blend in like I used to.

I grabbed some toast as I walked out the door to begin my school commute. My phone buzzed.

_'Hey Mitch happy first day of school you're gonna rock them! And hey can I have Caitlyn's number for Nate? He's driving me crazy.' xxShane_

I smiled and replied.

_'Hey popstar lol its 555-4476. Say hi to Nate and Jase for me' xxMitchie_

Nate and Jason and I had gotten pretty close over the last two weeks. They're like my brothers now, which is how I know that Nate likes Caitlyn.

* * *

As soon as I got to school l immediately walked into head cheerleader/mean girl of my high school, Marjorie Wilkins.

"Ugh, watch where you're going, idiot," as she got up, dusted herself off, and continued to tell her minions how she knows Connect 3 and got close to Shane over the summer.

"Oh Marjorie just shut up and go back to Kevin. Unless he's tired of you cheating on him," I retorted and walked away from Marjorie's shocked expression.

"Mitchie that was awesome!" my best friend Sierra said as I walked to my locker. I smiled and agreed with her as my phone buzzed again.

I pulled it out and saw I had a text from Shane.

_'Hey Mitchie I miss you and Nate and Jason are driving me crazy. Jason keeps wanting to stop the bus to look at stupid birds and Nate is texting Caitlyn like crazy. If I have to listen to his annoying ringtone one more time... I'm sorry i'm complaining to you, I'll stop.' xxShane_

I looked around for any teachers and quickly wrote back.

_'Its ok popstar I'll just complain back. I've already gotten picked on by the queen bee and Caitlyn gets to stay home for the next week because she can't come to school yet.'xxMitchie_

I put my phone away and looked back at Sierra.

"Who were you texting?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Sierra, I did get to go to Camp Rock and now I have a boyfriend."

Sierra squealed.

"Right, like you have a boyfriend. What boy would want to be seen with you? And like you went to Camp Rock? You're so poor you probably couldn't afford it," I heard behind me.

I turned and saw Marjorie and rolled my eyes. Then Shane decided to text me back.

_'Mitch don't worry about her. She's just a Tess Tyler wannabe. I still can't believe what she did to you.' xxShane_

Marjorie laughed and I realized that she had been reading over my shoulder. "As if you know Tess Tyler."

"I do know her," I said calmly. "Do you want to talk to her?"

Marjorie looked speechless so I put my phone on speaker and started to call Tess, but I stopped when Tess herself came up behind me.

Ignoring all the surprised expressions from my schoolmates, I said, "Hey Tess. What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering my question, she yelled, "MITCHIE, I SENT YOU A FACEBOOK FRIEND REQUEST TWO HOURS AGO AND YOU HAVEN'T REPLIED!"

I blushed slightly when I noticed that everyone in the lunch room was looking at us now. "Tess, I've been in school all day. I haven't had time to check my Facebook."

Tess stopped hyperventilating and replied, "Oh sorry, Mitchie. I didn't realize that today was your first day of school. I don't really pay attention because I have a tutor. But anyhoo, guess what? My mom wants me to come on her next tour!"

We squealed and then TJ came up behind Tess and there were gasps from the whole room.

"Hey TJ." We met when Tess was packing up her things at the end of camp. TJ happened to be really nice.

"Hey Mitchie," she smiled and then turned to Tess. "Tess, we need to go soon. The bus will be here in ten minutes."

"OK Mom. Just give me a sec to catch up with Mitchie."

"Tess, we saw each other two weeks ago," I said in confusion.

"I know. And they were horrible. Everyone has dropped off the face of the earth. I was so bored and desperate for company, I called Caitlyn. She hung up on me."

"Well Tess, you were horrible to her. And her parents just died. Which is why she's living with me now. But what I'm saying is that she needs some time. I think she'll eventually forgive you. Have you heard from Ella or Peggy?" I said after I laughed about the fact that Caitlyn hung up on Tess.

"Ohmygod Mitchie, I'm still sooooo sorry for all the stuff I did to you. I was a total jerk and I wish that I could take it back. And Peggy called me once to say that her duet with Shane was going great, but Ella hasn't called at all." After Final Jam, Peggy and Shane made Here I Am into a duet and it was currently at the top of the charts. Now she got her own record deal and was on her way to being a superstar.

"Tess, I told you, I forgive you for what you did and I'm glad that you changed. And next time you hear from Ella or Peggy, say hey for me."

"OK, M, I will. I gotta go now, say hi to your awesome boyfriend and tell Caitlyn that I'm sorry about her parents. I'll see you guys in a few months when the tour is done," Tess said as she hugged me and then turned around and left with her mom.

"I'll do that Tess, bye."

I went back to eating and Marjorie just glared at me and walked away.

"So Mitchie I'm guessing you know Tess from Camp Rock, but who's this boyfriend you are supposed to say hey to?" Sierra asked.

"Ok don't scream and don't tell anyone this," I said and she nodded. I looked around to see if anyone was listening. "My boyfriend is Shane Gray."

She was in shock and I could see that she was going to scream. I put my hand over her mouth and said, "Remember Si you were sworn to secrecy."

I took my hand off her mouth.

"Mitchie do you know how popular we could be? We would finally be able to one-up Marjorie!"

"NO, Sierra. I don't want to be popular because of Shane. Over the summer I lied about who I was so I would be popular and I almost lost him. It's not worth it."

She sighed in defeat and said okay. Then I told her about Caitlyn and she wanted to come over after school to meet her. We agreed and went our separate ways to our different classes.

Several annoying first day of school lectures later, I walked into my last class of the day, music. Since we're getting a new teacher this year and they weren't there yet, I sat down in the back of the class, spaced out, and started singing We Rock under my breath.

"I love that song poppet," came from behind me.

I turned around.

"Brown?"

* * *

**So, yeah... I don't know. Review please!**

**Rynni**


	3. Chapter 3: Music Class

**I'm glad that I'm getting reviews about people liking this story. Each one makes me smile :)**

**I don't own Camp Rock, but I will trade my sister for it, please?**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I almost screamed.

He laughed. "Relax, poppet. I heard that a certain favorite student of mine needed a new music teacher. And since I don't do much during the school year, I decided to come here."

Brown walked up to the front of the room.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Cessario, but I want you to call me Brown. As Mitchie already knows, I am a pretty cool teacher, but I don't like to be uncool. I will be if I have to though."

Then Brown went on to talk about a talent show that we were going to have later in the year. Shane texted me halfway through and I stopped listening. It wasn't like I was gonna sing in the talent show anyway.

_'Hey Mitch when does school get done? You have like half an hour before you get home right?' xxShane_

I replied.

_'Hey popstar we get done in about 15-20 minutes and it'll take me about ten to walk home. I miss you.' xxMitchie_

"Hey Mitchie, love, who are you texting?" Brown asked from the front of the room.

Rather than get embarrassed that he caught me texting, I simply said, "Your nephew."

I didn't have to look up from my phone to know that the rest of the class had some confused looks on their faces.

"My nephew huh? Did you guys finally make it official?" Brown asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes Brownie we did 'make it official,'" I said.

"Alright then poppet. Tell him I said hi."

"What! You aren't going to take her phone away?" Marjorie yelled from the front of the room.

Brown looked at her and explained, "No. I'm not. If you didn't catch it from the nice conversation Mitchie and I were having before you ruined it with your outburst, Mitchie is dating my nephew. My nephew travels a lot, so Mitchie doesn't get to see him very much. Right now he's traveling across Ohio. When he texts her, I'm not going to take her phone away."

Marjorie growled in frustration while I said, "Thanks Brown."

"No problem."

I went back to texting Shane because Brown told me to tell him hi.

"Oh my god!" a kid named James exclaimed from the middle of the room. "I know where I've heard you name before. You own Camp Rock!"

Brown simply said, "Yes I do."

"Isn't Camp Rock where Connect 3 formed? Do you know them?" James asked.

Brown gave him a weird look and said, "Yeah, we've been acquainted."

I snorted. "Brown, it's a little more than that."

We both laughed while the rest of the class looked at us weirdly.

"Hey Mitchie how about you come up and sing a song for us?" Brown asked.

"Nooo Brown I don't want to."

Thinking I didn't want to sing because of nerves, which was mostly it, Brown kept trying to make me sing.

"Come on poppet. Where's the girl that loves singing in front of crowds? I know she's inside you? Why don't you sing like you did at camp?"

"Fine Brown. I'll sing. But not today."

"Why not?"

"Two reasons. The class is almost over, and I want Caitlyn with me. She can bring in her laptop and play something she produced. It'll have to be next week though because that's when Caitlyn is gonna be here."

"Why is Caitlyn going to be here?"

"She's living with me now because her parents were killed in a car crash when they were coming to pick her up from camp. They're still finalizing the adoption and school transfer."

"Alright poppet. But next week you sing. No backing out."

"Brownie," I groaned.

He gave me a look.

"Fine," I said.

Then the warning bell rang. It rings three minutes before the regular bell so we can clean up and get ready to go. I was packing up my stuff when the door opened.

Everyone gasped.

* * *

**Haha do you hate me? Two cliffies in a row! But remember, you can make that next chapter come by reviewing! I promise to reply to each and every one of them :)**

**Rynni**


	4. Chapter 4: The Boys Are Back

**Okay, here we are with the surprise...some people guessed it right. **

**Normally right now I would be in bed, since I don't have school, but my sister was like nooo you have to get uppppp I'm all lonelyyyyy. So now I'm posting this chapter from the couch, instead of my bed. **

**I don't own Camp Rock, but I'll offer my sister for it again. Maybe then I'll get to sleep.**

* * *

"Shane, my boy. What are you doing here?" Brown asked Shane, who had just walked into the classroom, causing everyone to gasp.

"What, I can't just drop everything and come and visit my favorite uncle?" Shane said.

I was pretty sure I was smiling like an idiot right now.

"Well actually, no. I didn't come to visit my favorite Uncle Brown at his new job. I came to pick up my beautiful girlfriend and give her a ride home."

This was when I finally found my voice.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be in, like, Ohio right now?"

Shane looked at me weird.

"No..."

"Mmmkay. Are Nate and Jason here too?"

Shane was answering my question when Nate and Jason walked in the door.

Cue the screaming girls.

"MITCHIE!" Jason yelled and ran to me. Then he picked me up and hugged me.

"Jase, I missed you too but I need air!"

"Oh. Sorry."

I turned to Nate.

"Hey Nate," I said while hugging him. "Did you and Caitlyn finally get together?"

"Yes, Mitchie. Caitlyn and I finally got together. How's she doing?"

"She's doing better; I think her parents' deaths are finally starting to set in."

"Hi. I'm Marjorie. Mitchie's best friend," Marjorie said while sticking out her hand to Shane.

Shane turned to me and silently asked me with his eyes if this was the Tess Tyler wannabe. I nodded.

"Really?" He said. "Because I thought that best friends were nice to each other and didn't act like little Tess Tylers."

Marjorie figured out that acting like my best friend wouldn't do anything, so she went back to her seat.

"Speaking of Tess Tyler, does anyone know how she's doing?" Brown asked. He had walked up behind me while Marjorie was talking, so when he spoke, I jumped a few inches.

"I do," I said when I recovered. "I talked to her at lunch and she's doing great. She and her mom are going on tour. Apparently since Final Jam TJ has been trying to make more time for her."

Then the bell rang.

As Nate, Jason, Shane and I walked through the school people kept gasping and whispering and a few brave ones came up and talked to us. When they asked why Shane would date me, he said, "Why wouldn't I want to date Mitchie? She's beautiful and smart and she has a great singing voice. She's very talented and she brings me back down to Earth when I start to get caught up in the rockstar life."

It made me blush every time.

I grabbed my stuff and found Sierra. I did introductions and Sierra did surprisingly well for a person meeting three famous people at one time. She didn't scream at all. She just hyperventilated for a few minutes. Then we all piled into Shane's Ferrari and drove the two minute drive to my house.

On the drive I noticed that Sierra and Jason were getting kinda close. They would be such a cute couple.

When we got home I unlocked the door and walked inside.

"MOM THE GUYS AND SIERRA ARE HERE!" I screamed into the house.

Caitlyn came downstairs and I introduced her to Sierra. They got along great and automatically started talking about anything and everything. The guys, Caitlyn, and Sierra went into the living room while I made some snacks in the kitchen.

My mom came into the living room and the guys said, "hi Mrs. Torres," while I said, "hi Mom," and Si and Caitlyn said, "hi Connie."

"Boys, you can call me Connie," my mom said.

"Ok Connie."

"Hey Mitchie, do you know why Tess Tyler called me? I never figured it out because I was too busy hanging up on her," Caitlyn asked me.

Shane and Nate snorted and tried to hold back their laughter while Jason looked up in confusion.

"Cait, Tess called because she wants you to know that she's sorry. She already apologized to me and she's a billion times nicer, now that she is spending more time with her mom. TJ started her tour today and Tess is coming with. Oh and she told me to tell Shane hey and Caitlyn sorry about your parents," I explained.

"Well, she can apologize for a few years before I-" Caitlyn started.

"Hey guys, do you think they make birdhouse themed tour busses? Hypothetically?" Jason interrupted.

Shane and Nate groaned while Caitlyn, Sierra and I stifled our giggles.

* * *

**I don't know if I like this one...maybe because I'M ONLY HALF AWAKE, SISTER OF MINE!**

**But maybe not. I wrote this one forever ago, so it's either that I couldn't write then or I can't think now. **

**Review please! I love it when I check my email and I have a bunch of reviews and favorites and story alerts :)**

**Rynni**


	5. Chapter 5: Caitlyn's First Day

**Hey look, two updates today! I must be like an animal or something. Or maybe I just don't have a life. Probably the latter. **

**I don't own Camp Rock and that is very sad for me. :'(**

* * *

This weekend was great. Shane, Nate, and Jason stayed for awhile, but then they had to go back to LA and their jobs. Caitlyn, Si, and I were really sad. Si and Jason haven't made it official yet, but Cait and I know it's on the horizon. Maybe. They guys have to kick off their back to school tour in a few days, so if they can't see each other, they can't date.

Caitlyn and I started crying when we heard about the tour. We knew that my mom wouldn't let us go just because we wanted to be around our boyfriends.

And I still haven't heard back from Larry Richards about my record deal. We recorded the demo a few days after we got back and he said it was great. I'm assuming that I didn't get it because it has been over a week and they haven't called or anything.

The closer we got to the end of the weekend, the antsier Caitlyn got. Monday is her first day of school.

That morning we both got up and started rocking out to Who Will I Be, as opposed to just me for the past week. I appreciated not having pillows thrown at me while I was only half awake.

We got dressed, had breakfast, and walked down to the bus stop. When the bus came, people were staring at us for two reasons. One, Caitlyn was a new student, and two, they were still in shock that I was dating Shane Gray. The paparazzi hadn't found out yet, though, by some miracle.

When we got to school, Marjorie came up to us.

"So, Mitchie. Who would actually want to hang out with you? She's obviously new, or else she would know what a loser you are."

Caitlyn started getting visibly mad. "Hey. I may be new here, but I know that Mitchie is way nicer than you and deserves to be more popular than you. She also kicks butt at singing and you will see that either in class or at the talent show."

"And you forgot that I'm dating our music teacher's nephew," I added.

Caitlyn was about to say something else to Marjorie when something sunk in. "Ohmygod Brown's here!"

I laughed and said, "Yeah, so have the music to one of my songs ready. He wants me to sing."

"Oh, yes. Can't wait to have my ears bleed," Marjorie said before she turned around and walked away.

* * *

That afternoon Caitlyn and I walked into Brown's class.

"Caitlyn, love, you're here! So that means Mitchie is going to sing today! Oh, and I'm sorry about your parents," Brown said.

"It's okay, Brownie. I'm slowly getting over it, and it helps that I'm living with Mitchie now, instead of some orphanage," Caitlyn replied.

"Yes, I'm sure that helps. Mitchie, are you ready to sing today?" Brown asked.

"Yeah I guess."

Caitlyn pulled out her laptop and started the music for Who Will I Be. I started singing and by the end of the song the whole class except for Marjorie was clapping along and dancing in their seats.

"Thank you, poppet," Brown said and then he started the class. I started out paying attention, but I stopped when I got a text from Shane. I read it and screamed out loud, making Brown stop talking and look at me, along with the rest of the class.

**A/N I was going to end it here, but that would make two really short chapters, so I kept going, just for you guys :)**

Caitlyn looked at me worriedly and I gave her my phone. She read Shane's text and squealed. Shane's text said:

_'Hey Mitch any particular reason Larry Richards is telling me to tell you that you got a record deal?' xxShane_

I replied.

_'Aaaaahhhh! I GOT A RECORD DEAL! I totally just screamed out loud. Brown and my class are looking at me weird.' xxMitchie_

Shane wrote back. The class was dead silent, waiting for me to tell them what I was screaming about.

_'And you didn't tell me that Larry wanted you to record a demo?' xxShane_

_'Oops sorry popstar. It slipped my mind.' xxMitchie_

_'Okay. We'll celebrate later.' xxShane_

"Okay, poppet, I think I speak for everyone but Caitlyn when I say what was that and why did you scream?" Brown asked.

"IGOTARECORDDEAL!" I screamed in one breath.

"Mitchie, love, you are going to have to say that slower. So we can actually understand."

"Shane just texted me saying that someone from his record company told him to tell me that I got a record deal!" I squealed again and Caitlyn and I hugged. The class started whispering.

"Why would they want you? You have no talent," Marjorie said.

"Poppet, I've got this one," Brown said as I was about to talk. "Mitchie has an amazing voice. She sang a duet with Shane at Final Jam and it would have won if one of the judges didn't sing with her. And if it was actually in Final Jam. Sorry about that Mitchie."

"It is perfectly fine, Brown. The way I look at it is, Shane would've sung with me either way. If I was really competing in Final Jam, then I wouldn't have won anyway. He was just too excited about finding his mystery girl and sang before he thought. And now Peggy gets to record with them too."

Then someone raised their hand and asked a question. "Will we get to hear this duet? Is it going to come out on cd?"

"Um, I think it probably will. But maybe not for a while. I don't want to be famous because of Shane," I answered.

"But they can hear it right now if you want to sing it," I heard from behind me.

"Aww Shane, this is the second time you've come to my music class. You don't have to surprise me."

"Well, Mitch, you just scored a record deal. I had to come see you. And I have news. A certain girlfriend of mine that just landed a recording contract is also going to be the opening act for Connect 3 on this tour," Shane said, smiling.

I think I screamed louder than I did before.

"And of course you will need your producer on the tour, too," Shane added.

Then Caitlyn screamed and we started happy dancing together. Shane just watched us with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Ooo surprises! And she sang...which some people were looking forward to. I have no idea if that was good or not, so you guys should tell me...*hint hint wink wink***

**Rynni**


	6. Chapter 6: Last Day of School

**New chappie time! I'm sorry that this one is so short; I think it's because I have the song in there...**

**I don't own Camp Rock *sniffle sniffle tear tear***

* * *

Alright, poppet, you just got some awesome news, but Shane left a question for you that you left unanswered. Are you going to do your duet?" Brown asked after Caitlyn and I were done happy dancing.

"I don't know. It depends on whether my producer," I stifled a giggle, "has the music on her laptop still."

"Of course I do. I knew that a day like this might be coming up soon," Caitlyn said.

I internally groaned and Shane and I went up to the front of the class. Caitlyn started the music and I started singing.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_When you dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_And I know it seems_

_Like it's to far away_

_But I've got to believe_

_In myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

Shane jumped in.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

We sang together.

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_(This is me) You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_(This is me) The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Now I've found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

We ended up holding hands, just like in Final Jam. The class started clapping, all except for Marjorie, who just sat there with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Wow, guys, that sounded even better than it did at Final Jam. Good job," Brown said.

I just smiled and sat down.

"Hey Shane, are Nate and Jason here too?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah, I think so," he said as they walked in the door.

Caitlyn squealed. "Natey!"

"Caity!" Nate said and he came over and hugged her. If the class was shocked at me and Shane, they were surprised on top of that about Caitlyn and Nate.

Then the bell rang and everyone left. I went and cleared out my locker (Caitlyn didn't have anything in hers yet) and then I went to find my teachers. I needed to tell them about a tour looming in my future. :)

* * *

**I think that was a good place to stop...maybe...review please!**

**Rynni**


	7. Chapter 7: Tour Prep

**Wow, four updates in the last two days, I am awesome. Apparently. **

**I love alllll of my reviewers and people that add my stories to their favorites list and story alert lists and whatnot, because they are all awesome and amazing. :P**

**I don't own Camp Rock. How many times do I have to say this? **

* * *

"Hey Mitch, do you think I should bring this?" Caitlyn asked, holding up a purple swimsuit. We were packing for the tour. I internally squealed every time I said or thought that. YAY!

"I don't know. Probably. I've never been on a tour before. To bad the guys aren't here to tell us what we'll need," I replied. I was only half listening because I was trying to decide what to bring too.

"Yeah, where are they? I know that they're being tutored today, but I thought they already did that," Caitlyn said.

"I know. I mean, from what I've heard, they have tutoring in the morning and then they can do whatever they want to in the afternoon. And it's the afternoon," I said. They had just told us that they had to do something important. Being in the dark was killing both of us.

"Mitchie, Sierra's here," my mom called up the stairs.

"Yay, Sierra!" Caitlyn said. Sierra was coming on the tour with us to surprise Jason and she is also an awesome pianist. Maybe if I could get someone besides me to hear her...

"Hey guys, are you having as much trouble packing as I am?" Sierra said.

"Yes. Maybe more," I said back. Since Si is a surprise, she can't ask the guys what she needs to bring.

An hour or two later, we all had packed about half our closets into suitcases and dragged them downstairs. Caitlyn and I had split up Sierra's stuff and mixed it in with ours. Then we sat around and waited for Shane, Nate and Jason to come and pick us up.

Halfway through our fourth gameshow, the doorbell rang and I answered it to find three familiar guys in tuxedos, each with a single red rose.

"Aww, you guys are so cute," I said. Shane groaned. I laughed.

"Go get Si and Cait and you three go put on a fancy dress because we need to start this tour with our first dates," Nate said while looking uncomfortable in his tux.

By this time Caitlyn and Sierra were curious about who was at the door and had heard that last sentence. They didn't have to be told twice because they dragged me up to my room.

* * *

We came down half an hour later, me in a purple beaded dress that poofed out at the waist and went to my knees, Caitlyn in a light blue halter with an empire waist, and Si in a dark green halter with brown lace over the skirt. All three guys wore the same expression of shock.

Then Jason broke it by saying, "Your dresses match my new birdhouse!"

We laughed while Nate and Shane groaned. Then they told Caity and me that we looked hot. We turned around and we saw Jason crying and Sierra rubbing his back.

"I wish you could come on tour with us Sierra," Jason said between sobs. It was heartbreaking for me and Caitlyn because we knew that if we told him, he wouldn't be bawling his eyes out. And that alone almost made us cry.

Then he seemed to get over himself and we all split up for our first dates.

"Shall we go?" Shane asked while sticking out his elbow.

"We shall," I replied and linked my arm with his.

* * *

**Oh it's another short filler-y one. Sorry. **

**Please review anyway? You can have a virtual cuppycake!**

**Rynni**


	8. Chapter 8: First Dates

**Good morning! Or afternoon or evening! It's morning where I am right now, so good morning!**

**I'm sorry these are so short. Every time I upload a new chapter I always see that they aren't that long. But I am pretty sure they get longer. **

**I don't own Camp Rock. **

* * *

"So, Shane. Where are we going?" I asked as we got in the limo.

"Nope. Not telling you. It's a surprise," Shane said. He gave me a rose and I smiled.

After a car ride full of a conversation of nonsense, we pulled up to Chez Bella, the fanciest, and most expensive restaurant in town.

"Shane, did you rent out the entire Chez Bella?" I asked accusingly. I didn't want him to spend all his money on me. I'm not worth it.

He stuck his pointer finger up in the air and said, "Guilty as charged," with a sheepish expression. "But Nate and Caitlyn and Jason and Sierra are having their first dates here too. So it's not just me at fault."

"Awww," I said as Shane led me to our table.

We sat down and our waiter, named Emilio, came and took our drink orders.

"Shane, this is so beautiful. But you didn't have to do anything special for our first date. I would've been happy with a picnic or something."

"But Mitchie, I wanted to. I want to spoil you rotten. But I won't. Because you won't let me," Shane said and I awwed inside my head.

"Okay," I said in defeat. I am so going to kill him if our second date is as extravagant as our first.

Then Emilio came back around with our drinks to take our orders. Shane looked like he was thinking hard, so I ordered first and then snapped him out of his trance. He ordered, but it still looked like something was on his mind.

When Emilio left, Shane turned to me. "Mitch, I think I love you."

* * *

**Caitlyn's point of view**

Nate took me to Chez Bella, which was very fancy and expensive looking. But I wouldn't know because I haven't been in Mitchie's town long.

Dinner was very delicious, and right now we are walking back to the limo. Nate looked preoccupied, so we weren't talking.

"Caity, I love you," I heard. I looked at Nate in surprise.

* * *

**Sierra's point of view**

"Si! Si! Si! Guess where we're going! Guess! Guess!" Jason said excitedly as we got into the limo. He was jumping slightly in his seat.

"I don't know, Jason. Where are we going?" I asked. I think my tone made me sound like I was talking to a five year old, but you know. Jason is a five year old. At heart. And in maturity.

"Shez Bella!" Jason yelled, totally butchering the pronunciation.

"Jason, honey, it's Chez Bella. The Chez makes an A sound. And why are we going to the most expensive restaurant in town?" I asked.

"Because I'm a rockstar with lots of money that is just sitting in the bank because I didn't have a beautiful girl to spend it on. And now I do."

"Well, all righty then," I said, slightly surprised at his explanation.

Half an hour later, we finished the main course and were waiting on dessert.

"Sierra, I'm going to miss you so much on tour! Please don't forget about me!" Jason suddenly said. My heart broke a little.

"Jason, I most definitely will not forget you. But it goes both ways. Don't forget about me when you have thousands of girls asking you to marry them," I said. I wanted to tell him that there was no way that he needed to miss me, because I was going on tour with him, but that would kill the surprise.

"I promise!" Jason said quickly.

"That's good," I said and we went back to eating.

* * *

**I thought it was too early for Jierra to be in love. Sorry. **

**Review please!**

**Rynni**


	9. Chapter 9: Say What!

**So I wrote this a while ago but for some reason, FF wasn't working for me this morning. So here, an hour later, I am posting what should be up already.**

**I don't own Camp Rock**

**I love reviews! *hint hint* **

* * *

Mitchie's point of view

"What? You love me?" I said in surprise. Shane and I have only been together for not very long!

"Yeah. I think I do. Whenever I see you my breath catches in my chest and I feel like I can't breathe. Everything you do makes me happy, whether it be texting a kiss to me when you should be studying, or blushing when I say something sweet, like you're doing right now..." Shane said, trailing off at the end.

"Shane, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Ever. I love you too," I said quietly. He smiled like he won the lottery and we got into the limo, the meal being over. The perfect ending to a perfect night.

* * *

**Caitlyn's point of view**

"Whoa whoa whoa, say what, pretty boy? You love me already?" I said. We have only been together for a few weeks, how can he love me so soon?

"Caity, I loved you when you said, 'Get off my leg, fro,' four years ago. I never forgot about you throughout the whole time Connect 3 became famous. All the love songs I've written are about you," Nate said. I am in shock. It took me a sec to realize that he was talking again. "And now that we're finally together, I finally get to tell you that I am completely head over heels in love with you. And I get to treat you that way, too."

I am totally speechless. •Over the edge and just breathless.• Haha.

"Natey, I love you too. Ever since you responded, "Sorry, crazytop," and got off my leg." I said softly. He smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

* * *

**Mitchie's point of view**

When Shane and I got back to my house, and Caitlyn and Nate and Sierra and Jason got back too, we all changed into slightly more comfortable clothes and piled on the living room floor with a game of Twister. We leave in the morning and the guys think that we want to spend as much time with Sierra as we can. Or Jason does. Shane and Nate know of the tour situation because Caity and I told them about the surprise at dinner.

"Okay, right hand blue," Nate said. He got out first because he is the least flexible person ever, which I didn't know before tonight. Guess that's why he groaned when I got out the game.

Twenty minutes later, it's just me and Shane left. Caitlyn looks like she's about to murder Jason, because he fell on her when his left foot couldn't reach the green circle.

"Shane, Mitchie, this game has been going on too long, so somebody fall on somebody else or something. Left hand yellow," Caitlyn said. She took over the spinning when Nate had to pee.

I successfully reached a yellow circle with my left hand, but Shane... Shane tried to reach over me. And ended up falling on me, making both of us lose. Or I would win, if there is any justice in this world.

But apparently there isn't because Nate came back and said, "Shane, Mitchie, stop making out on the twister game; you both are out."

We both blushed and Caitlyn, Nate, and Sierra laughed at us. Jason wasn't paying attention. Typical.

After Twister, it wasn't late enough to go to bed, so we got out another game. This time it was Pictionary. We taped some paper up on the wall and divided into teams.

Caitlyn thought it would be fun to do girls against boys, and the competitive side in Shane couldn't let that one drop.

For the first round, the word was flag. Nate and I were up.

Once my mom gave us the go-ahead, we started drawing. And once we started drawing, they started guessing.

I did somewhat well in art class last year, so I think my flag looked pretty good. I spared a glance over at Nate's picture and almost laughed out loud. It looked like a scribble that a toddler did.

"America! Flag!" Caitlyn screamed. I think she's getting into this too much.

I turned around and pointed at her. "YES!" I screamed. Nate stopped drawing, but Jason was still guessing.

"Potato! Dog! The number 9!"

"Jason, Caitlyn got it already. It was flag," Sierra said.

"What? She did? Nate, what is that then?" Jason asked.

"It was a flag, Jason," Nate said, looking exasperated.

"It was? It looked more like a potato. Or a dog. Or the NUMBER 9!"

"Okay, moving on," Nate said. I don't think he wanted to talk to Jason anymore.

* * *

Several rounds later, the girls were still in the lead and the word is mouth. Caitlyn and Jason were up there.

Caitlyn drew a stick person with facial features and an arrow pointing to its mouth. Sierra easily guessed mouth.

Jason was drawing something unrecognizable. After Sierra guessed it, Nate said,"Jason, what was that?"

Jason said, "Well, I was trying to draw Shane's mouth, but he kept moving, so I was trying to draw it while it was moving."

Nate sighed and Shane shook his head. Nate said, "I think we will not be able to beat you guys, so let's just end the game here."

That got Shane's attention. "No! Nate! We have to keep trying! What kind of persistent guys would we be if we gave up now?"

Nate just looked at him. "Who said we were persistent guys?"

"ME!"

Nate shook his head and said, "Yeah, we're done."

* * *

**So I decided that this chapter wasn't long enough so I added the whole Pictionary part right before I posted this. **

**I will say it again that I love love love all of my reviewers, so anyone who wants to be loved by me should just click that [insert color here] button!**

**Please!**

**Rynni**


	10. Chapter 10: Showtime

**I feel like I have been slacking off with updating this story, so if you feel the same way, I'm sorry. **

**I don't own Camp Rock**

* * *

The next morning I woke up a half hour earlier than usual. I am so exited! I finished changing and was downstairs right as Caitlyn woke up.

"Mitchie, why are you so awake? School doesn't start for another hour," Caitlyn said groggily.

"Caitlyn, Caitlyn, Caitlyn, do you not remember what tour we are going to start today, where I am the opening act, and you are my producer?" I was only halfway through my spiel when she jumped up and started changing.

Two jumpy hours later, Nate rang the doorbell. Shane was still sleeping and Jason was already at the first concert venue. Apparently, since he was the oldest, he had to make sure that everything was ready and perfect. It didn't make any sense to me, since Jason is an airhead, which I say with love, but it makes it easier to pull off our Sierra surprise.

We got into Nate's car and ended up at the bus, where Shane was sleeping. Caitlyn and I walked stealthily inside, sneaking quietly to our room. Then we snuck back to Shane and I jumped on him.

"Good morning popstar, it's time to tour for three months!" I said loudly. Shane sat up; his hair sticking out at all angles, and it was slightly wavy, because he hadn't straightened it yet. It was adorable.

"Mitchie? What are you doing at my house? It's not Thursday," Shane said. Apparently his mind made no sense in the morning.

"Shane, it is Thursday, and we are on the tour bus. Remember, we're starting the tour today," I said.

"Oh yeah. Ten more minutes, mommy," Shane said and flopped back down on the pillow.

I turned around and found the dresser with his clothes. I picked out his Beach Jam outfit and dropped it on him. "Popstar, when you decide to get up, put this on. Cait and Si and I will be watching TV with Nate."

I walked back into the tiny tour bus living room and was surprised to see the three of them in a rigorous game of Wii Mario Kart. I didn't even know Sierra knew how to play that game. But apparently she is pretty good because she was in first place by almost a whole lap.

"Dang it," Nate said when Bowser fell with his bike into the giant abyss in Mushroom Gorge. Nobody reacted, though. Si was concentrating and Cait was in her own little world; willing Toad to go faster. It didn't work because she ended up in second.

"YES! YOU JUST GOT PWNED!" Sierra screamed, throwing her arms into the air. That was when Shane decided to make his way into civilization.

"You guys, I thought I told you never to play the Wii when someone is sleeping," he said as he looked for the aspirin.

"You told Jason. He's the only one that actually wants to play the Wii at two in the morning. And Jason isn't here. And you were snoring loud enough to wake the dead, so we decided to do something while Mitchie tried to awaken you. We all feared for her life," Nate said. Caitlyn was laughing hysterically during his speech, while Shane was glaring.

"You know, Sierra, if I played you in Mario Kart, I would probably murder you," I said nonchalantly, sensing the tension in the room.

"Oh Mitchie, dear. I think that you are sadly mistaken. I have a little brother obsessed with this game. And he always needs an opponent," Sierra said back, elbowing me playfully.

"Yes. But did you know that when you had that afterschool Mandarin club, I was the opponent of choice? I am pretty adept at this game," I challenged. Shane and Nate were still glaring at each other, but Shane looked over at us.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies. We all know that you would die were you to play me. I am the master of all things Mario," Shane said cockily.

"You guys, he's right. Jason has cried from consecutively losing game after game of Super Mario Bros. I, on the other hand, am smart enough to not challenge Shane," Nate said. Then we all heard a faint buzzing coming from Shane, signaling a text.

"Speak of the airhead, and he shall appear. Apparently we have to go set up for the concert tonight. Mitch, Cait, let's go; Sierra, you can hang out in our Nate's dressing room. Wait until you hear the cue," Shane said and then went on to explain the plan.

Then we headed over to the concert hall. Since the tour was starting in my town, we didn't have to go far.

* * *

Three hours later, we were all ready for the concert, Jason was oblivious, and I was all miked and on in two minutes.

"Mitch, you will do amazing; just remember that you only have four songs and then I will sing This Is Me with you and then we get to see Jason's reaction to Si," Shane said soothingly. I am so nervous!

I almost start hyperventilating, but I take deep breaths to calm myself. Then the voice from beyond the beyond booms over everything, saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first concert of the Connect 3 New Sound Tour, let's put our hands together for the wonderful Miss Mitchie Torres, your opening act for tonight!"

Showtime.

* * *

**I felt that that was a good place to stop. **

**Review please! I love reviews!**

**Rynni**


	11. Chapter 11: Concert Number One

**So here we are, concert number one!**

**My painted nails are drying as I type this, so I apologize if there are typos. **

**I don't own Camp Rock (sadness)**

* * *

I take a deep breath and walk onto the stage. There is light applause, which I know is more out of politeness than showing fandom.

The spotlights blind me momentarily and I cannot see further than the third row. This calms me a little; even though I know that there are thousands of people watching me at this very moment, I can only see a hundred or so.

I hear the opening beats to Here We Go Again, and I take another deep breath. Hmm, I seem to be doing that a lot. Maybe I should take up yoga.

Then I start singing. Just like at Final Jam, I start out quiet, but by the first chorus, I am singing my heart out. Also like Final Jam, I feel complete. I have always been a quiet girl, but when I'm performing, that disappears and I feel comfortable bearing my soul through song to thousands of total strangers.

But then the song is done and I have to talk. I catch my breath for a sec and then start.

"How are you all doing tonight?"

Screams.

"Are you all excited to hear Connect 3?"

More screams.

"I am too. My name is Mitchie Torres and the song I just sang was called Here We Go Again. I have a few more to sing before Connect 3 come up here; starting with this song. Here is Work Of Art," I said.

I sang my newest song and felt, again, the total sensation of being complete. I can see why the guys love their job.

I sing Until You're Mine and Me, Myself, and Time. Then I almost feel sad because my set is mostly over.

"Okay you guys. I have one more song. But I think I need help with this one." The crowd is deafening. Their applause had gradually grown through my set. It was nice to know that people like listening to my music. More people than my family, best friends, and boyfriend.

"Do you think that I should make Shane sing with me?" I asked a little quieter, playing that Shane didn't know that he was singing with me. The crowd went wild; a duet between the opening act and the headliner? Apparently pure gold.

"Don't worry Mitchie. You don't have to make me. I want to sing with you," Shane said as he walked onto the stage. The scream volume level exploded.

"Darn. Heard the evil plan while it was still in the works." I shook my head in mock shame as Caitlyn started up the music for This Is Me.

We sang it through and I found out that singing with the person you love at a concert is more fun than singing alone at a concert.

We ended looking at each other, not the audience. We both tuned out the onlookers. I snapped out of it first and said, "Okay guys, that's it for me, so now you can give it up for Connect 3!"

Nate and Jason came onstage with their guitars. They started talking about the new tour and the new sound and me, blah blah blah. I went off to find Caitlyn.

"Ohmigod Mitchie, you did AMAZING!" Caitlyn screamed while she jumped around and hugged me.

"Ohmigod I actually did it! I sang in front of thousands of people and I didn't die of nervousness! Yay!" I screamed back.

"Let's go watch the rest of the concert until we have to go out there with Sierra," Caitlyn said. I nodded and we headed off to Nate's dressing room.

We were almost there when Sierra ran up to us and said, "Mitchie, that was awesome!"

"Sierra, you should be in the dressing room still! What if somebody saw you?" I whispered urgently as we pulled her back to privacy.

"You guys, nobody knows who I am except for you two and the guys, who are currently onstage. The secret wouldn't be blown," she said. I slowed down because her words actually made sense. I nodded and we made our way to the dressing room at a more reasonable pace.

* * *

**Next chapter we get the Sierra Surprise and Jason's reaction! I can't wait!**

**I was soooo happy to find out that this story hit fifty reviews, and so I think that we should keep it up! But I'm not going to set a minimum review level for the next chapter, though. Did that make sense?**

**Rynni**


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise, Jason!

**So here we have it, the surprise. Lots of you have told me that you can't wait for this to come. **

**My cousin was just over and we had a really fun time because we are weird together :P**

**I, sadly, do not own the film that this fic was based on, because I, a broke teenager, am not lucky enough. **

* * *

Si, Cait and I comfortably sat in Nate's dressing room, waiting for the right time.

After they played Play My Music, Caitlyn and I got ready to head out there. Si was already ready because she wasn't onstage getting all sweaty and gross.

Then we heard Shane.

"You all remember our awesome opening act Mitchie, right?" Screams emanated throughout the halls and backstage, which surprised me. I didn't think that I had any fans, and I didn't. But then I sang at a Connect 3 concert.

Then Shane kept talking. "Well, I think she should come out here. I have a song to sing for her," he said sweetly, almost like I wouldn't come out if he wasn't a sweetheart.

I walked onto the stage and the audience cheered, which made my day. Who knew people would like me? Shane pulled me over to a pair of stools, where we sat down and a stagehand brought him an acoustic guitar.

"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart..."

* * *

**Sierra's point of view**

Aww. Watching Shane serenade Mitchie was the cutest thing I have ever seen. They were so made for each other.

When Shane finished, they both had stupid grins on their faces and Shane said, "Everyone, my beautiful girlfriend, Mitchie Torres!"

The crowd was ecstatic at the thought of 'Smitchie.' Well, all except for the obsessed fangirls that thought that they were so obviously the next Mrs. Grey.

"But we can't forget Mitchie's best friend and producer, and Nate's girlfriend, Caitlyn Gellar!" Shane said. Caitlyn ran out onto the stage and people cheered for her. I was happy for Mitchie and Caitlyn because they were both doing what they loved, performing for other people. Yeah, I saw the blissed out look when Mitchie was performing.

"Now, sadly, Jason's girlfriend and Mitchie's other best friend, Sierra, couldn't be here tonight, but we know that she is either watching this concert right now or will later. So let's cheer for her to let her know we're thinking about her. We were all really sad when she couldn't come," Nate said. Wow, Nate. That was laying it on a little thick.

Shane, Nate, Mitchie, and Caitlyn started chanting my name and soon the whole audience was saying it too. SIERRA! SIERRA! SIERRA!

It was pretty awesome.

Then I walked out with a mic someone handed to me a few minutes ago and said, "You called?"

"SIERRA! YOU'RE HERE! WHY ARE YOU HERE? Wait, I don't care. YOU'RE HERE!" Jason screamed. He ran towards me and squashed me into one of his bonecrunching hugs. I don't think he noticed that his guitar was in between us.

"Mitchie and Caitlyn set up a surprise for Jason and they told us about it when we were eating dinner once. Sierra will be joining us on tour because Mitchie tells us that she is an amazing pianist," Nate said. I turned around and glared at Mitchie, who shrugged with a sheepish expression on her face.

"You play the piano? Why didn't you tell me?" Jason yelled loud enough for everyone to hear without a microphone.

"I didn't want people to fuss over me Jason can't breathe!" Jason stopped hugging me and settled for just his arm around my waist.

* * *

**Mitchie's point of view**

I looked over at Jase and Si and noticed how happy they were. I looked over at Nate and Caitlyn and saw the same thing. I walked over to Shane and put my arm around him.

This was quite the concert.

* * *

**Eh, I don't know. **

**Review please!**

**Rynni**

**I am so tired. **


	13. Chapter 13: insert clever title here

**HEY! GUESS WHAT! I aced my French quiz today so I got a sticker. So now I can safely saw that _je suis remarquable._ Haha, be jealous. **

**The idea for this chapter came from xoTINAx3xo, who thought that Caitlyn would probably still be fragile from her parents' deaths. So I wrote that into this chapter. If you guys have any ideas for me, I would love to hear them because I don't always have inspiration. If you let me use them, I will give you credit. **

**I don't own CR, unfortunately. **

* * *

Later that night we all piled into the tour bus. That thing was huge! I mean, one bathroom, one tiny back room, six bunks, a little kitchenette? How do they cram that all on a bus?

We all changed into our jammies and went to bed after a very competitive game of Mario Kart Wii. Since there were only four controllers, we had a tournament. It came down to Sierra and Shane, neither one wanting to lose to the other. At the last second, Si threw a green shell at Shane and she crossed the finish line right as he was shaking himself off. And now he's in a mood.

* * *

Then next morning, or maybe the middle of the night, I woke up to crying noises. I peered around at the other bunks, but I couldn't see much because it was still dark.

I got out of my bunk and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I noticed that there was light coming out of the bathroom, so I walked over there. It wasn't a very long walk. I knocked softly and slowly opened the door, unsure of who I was going to find.

It turned out to be Caitlyn. She was sitting on the ground crying her eyes out. Her arms were wrapped around her.

I immediately got scared; the only other time I had seen her like this was when she got the call about her parents at camp.

"Caity? What's wrong?" I sat down next to her. She put her head down on my shoulder and I realized that her phone was in her hand.

"Caitlyn, what's wrong?" I asked a little more forcefully.

She finally turned to me and said, "My p-parents' m-manager from the c-cruise ships c-called me; th-they wanted to know w-where I w-wanted their s-stuff."

"Now? It's like four in the morning," I said, looking at my watch.

She smiled sadly. "Yeah, he didn't really grasp the concept of time zones."

"Do you need me to do anything? I want to make sure you can cope with their deaths," I said, getting up and holding out my hand to help her up.

She shook her head at my hand, saying, "I'm going to stay here for a while. Today was their an-anniversary, so it's always going to be p-painful." Her tears were coming back a little when she talked about their anniversary.

"Okay. I'm going to go back to bed since it's still the middle of the night, but if you need anything, just holler. I don't care if you wake me up. I want to help."

"Thank you, Mitchie," she whispered. I smiled and went back to my bunk.

"Hey, Mitch, what's up?" I heard Nate ask. He sat up a little.

"It's nothing, just go back to bed," I replied. He nodded and flopped back down, snores coming immediately.

The next morning, I noticed that Caitlyn wasn't completely awake. Makes sense, since she had a midnight crying session. But who could blame her, her parents just died.

"How are you doing, Cait?" I pulled her off to a corner and away from the others.

She smiled faintly, light tearstains on her cheeks. "Better," she said.

I hugged her and we went to change. She showered first, so I sidled up to Shane.

"Hey, what's the plan for today?" I asked him.

"We have an interview for HotTunes." He smiled but then frowned. "Does Caitlyn look a little off to you?"

"No. Maybe she's just having a bad day or something. Or maybe it's her that time of the month."

He made a face and I knew that I had effectively taken his mind off of Caitlyn. I smirked a little and then I went off to shower.

* * *

"So, Mitchie, Shane, where did you guys meet?" Angela Robertson, the head anchorwoman of HotTunes, asked us.

"We met at Camp Rock," Shane said. I hadn't said very much so far. I was too nervous.

Angela nodded and moved on to the next question. "My sources say that you two had a slight falling-out during the summer, but were back to singing together at Final Jam. What was that about?"

Oooh. Hard question.

"Um…" I said right as Shane said "Well…"

He looked at me and asked if I wanted to take this one. I said sure.

"We had a small fight involving a misunderstanding and false information given by an unnamed person. I was actually banned from Final Jam because of another misunderstanding involving Shane's Uncle Brown, but he left a loophole that let me sing anyway—" I started.

"So I was looking the whole summer for this girl that I had heard singing, so when Mitchie started singing the song, I listened to the lyrics and they explained that the fight was over nothing and I had to jump in and sing with her." Shane leaned back against the chair he was sitting in.

"Then they talked it out after Final Jam and the next morning Mitchie tells me that Shane is her boyfriend," Caitlyn said.

Angela finally got to talk again. "So you mean that the duet you sang together last night, the same one from Final Jam, was completely improvised?"

"Yeah," Shane said.

"Wow." Angela actually looked impressed. I didn't think it was that impressive. Probably because I was part of it.

She talked to Jason and Si and Nate and Cait for a little bit and then we were done.

As we walked out of the studio, Shane spoke up. "I think that went well," he mused.

A chorus of 'yeahs' and 'uh-huhs' came from the rest of us.

* * *

**So this is the second time I typed these author's notes because I am just that good at opening up Google in this window when I have something unsaved going. **

**Review please! I love them!**

**Rynni, who is wearing a grouchy shirt because she didn't want to go to school today. **


	14. Chapter 14: The Real Deal

**So I'm sorry if this is not realistic at all but I don't really read celebrity magazines. **

**I don't own Camp Rock. Again. How long do I have to say that?**

* * *

I was innocently shopping in Dallas with my shades and baseball cap (yes, I need them now) when I saw it. The bags were hanging off my arms, forgotten, as I stared at the colorful lettering and glossy photos, psyching myself up to grab a copy to take back to the bus.

Yes, the first magazine article about me and Connect 3's new sound had come out, a week or two after the concert that launched the new songs and gave me fans.

"_The Real Deal About Mitchie, Smitchie, and Connect 3" _it read. I just looked at it, my eyes taking in the picture of me and Shane singing together at one of the concerts.

My hand reached out, almost on its own, and grabbed a copy. I flipped through it and nonchalantly walked up to the checkout counter, not wanting to draw attention to myself, just like I had been all day.

"Talented young lady, huh?" the cashier said to me as I checked out. Apart from the magazine, I had grabbed a pack of gum and a new pair of sunglasses.

"Yeah." I snapped out of it and handed her a twenty. When she handed me the change, I walked out of the store in a daze. What were magazine writers thinking of me? Was the article going to say that Shane and I weren't going to last? Or remind me that I didn't deserve him? I really didn't know what to expect.

When I got back to the bus, everyone was there, doing various things, since I was the only one that wanted to go shopping today. They all perked up when I dropped my purchases on the floor and held the magazine up in front of my chest, the blaring headline clearly visible.

"Hey, Mitch. Is that the article? The first one about you?" Caitlyn asked.

I nodded.

"Sit down, let's all read together." Shane plopped down on the couch and patted the spot beside him. I sat there and snuggled into his side.

Then I opened the magazine and started reading.

_THE REAL DEAL ABOUT MITCHIE, SMITCHIE, AND CONNECT 3!_

"Nice of you to leave out me and Sierra," Caitlyn grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Shh," Nate said to her. "Go on, Mitchie."

_For Connect 3, Camp Rock has been a necessity. They were formed there, they were signed there. Shane was changed there. And apparently the reason for that change is now his girlfriend. Mitchie Torres, a small town girl with a big voice, sent Shane on a great search through the campers after having heard her sing. He didn't know it was her, so he spent the summer looking for a 'girl with the voice.' _

_All the rest we know about that summer is that they also had some kind of falling-out, something that they were very vague about in their HotTunes interview. Mitchie only stated that it was a misunderstanding involving false information. _

_After Final Jam, in which they sang an improvised duet, they talked about their argument and are now together. _

_As for Nate, he found a girl named Caitlyn Gellar, who is Mitchie's producer and best friend. Jason was surprised at their first concert of the tour by Mitchie's other best friend, Sierra James, who in now his girlfriend. _

_So now all of Connect 3 are in relationships. Sorry, girls. _

_Connect 3 also has a new sound. When shane was still a jerky popstar, he was upset over not being able to play music that he liked. But since Mitchie changed him, Connect 3 has been spitting out new singles and an album full of a new sound, showing the more real side of them. _

_All six of the previously mentioned people are currently on tour, Connect 3's New Sound Tour, to be exact. Mitchie is the opening act, providing people with amazing vocals and real songs before Connect 3 goes on. _

_The tour tickets sold out in the first hour and product sales are through the roof. Everyone wants a part of one of the most interesting and entertaining musical acts in years. _

I looked up from the page to see smiles on everyone's faces. Aside from a few comments Shane made ('how do they know all this stuff about the summer?' ''a small town girl with a big voice?' how many times has that been used?' 'I'm a rockstar, not a popstar!'), everyone was quiet as I read.

Now there were high fives and hugs and smiles all around, having successfully made it through reading a tabloid article about us.

"Do you really think that people like me?" I whispered to Shane.

He looked down at me in surprise. "Of course they like you, Mitchie! They love you! People love your music and your style and your smile!" he started talking really fast, but slowed down. "But, Mitchie, however many fans you get, I will still be your number one fan, the one that cannot be repelled. Even if everyone else stops. Not that they will," he said upon seeing my freaked out face.

"Thank you," I said, resting my head on his shoulder. "But they were right, you are a popstar."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are," everyone said at the same time. Then they went back to their own conversations. It was awesome.

* * *

**Sooo, yeah. That was probably totally off. I don't know. Please don't hate!**

**I keep getting these reviews about how much you guys like this story and it makes me really happy. Keep it up!**

**This story will probably be finished up within a week or two because I'm going to Florida to escape the snow and whatnot. I cannot wait. But I don't want to keep you guys for a week without a new update. Okay, I'm done talking now. **

**Rynni 3**


	15. Chapter 15: Writer's Block

**So I am running out of ideas for this one. Or maybe not. I don't know. Maybe it just feels like that because I literally _just _wrote this chapter and I have no other ones waiting in the wings. When I started posting this story I had twelve chapters waiting and I felt like I had a cushion. You know, if I don't have any ideas I can jujst take the next one of those?**

**I was astounded when I checked my email this morning and I had _six_ reviews for this story. SIX! I thought that there was just going to be an extreme lack of reviews for that one, but I guess not. **

**I cannot wait to go to Florida. I am sick of finals talk and school and snow and winter and homework and everything! But since I'm missing finals week for vacation, I will be much busier for the next week and a half. It maight take longer to update. Sorry. **

**I don't own Camp Rock. Simple as that. **

* * *

What rhymes with yellow? Mellow? Jello? Oooh now I'm hungry. This song writing thing is hard sometimes. Writer's block is horrible.

I put down my guitar and walked the twenty feet to the kitchen to grab some brain food. I should probably be learning right now. Caitlyn and Sierra and Nate are, Shane and Jason are…somewhere, but I'm taking a "sick" day. And now writing songs.

Jason ran in the door, grabbed my sandwich, and ran back out. So that's where he was. Outside. But why did he need my sandwich?

"JASON!" I screamed.

Jason stuck his head back in the door and innocently said, "What?"

"Why did you just steal my sandwich?"

He walked inside. "I thought you made it for me."

"And why were you running?"

He looked at his hands and mumbled something incoherent.

"Jason."

"Caitlyn told me that she was going to hurt me because I stole her pajamas because they had birds on them," Jason said.

"You know you can't wear them, right?" I could not believe this. Why would Caitlyn have bird pajamas when she was on tour with someone that was obsessed with birds?

He rolled his eyes and said, "Yes," in a duh sort of way.

"Well then why would you want them?"

"Because they have birds on them!"

I was slightly taken aback by the force in his voice. Apparently Jason thought I should know this. "Okay."

He walked out, still clutching my sandwich. I sighed and made another one.

After I had eaten it, I sat back down on my bunk and tried to come up with something. But nothing was coming.

The door opened. "Hey, M, how's the songwriting going?" Nate said. He sat down next to me and looked at my paper.

"It's not. I have _nothing_. And it is the most annoying feeling in the world." I laid back onto my pillow, the softness a nice change from sitting up for hours trying to write something.

"I would help but today is the day that Caitlyn and I were going to spend together. We're going to pick up her parents' stuff." He stood back up and offered his hand to help me get up too.

"Okay, that's good. I don't think I'll be writing anything today anyways. Make sure you have lots of tissues."

"Oh yeah." He pulled out a couple of those travel sized packs of Kleenex from his pocket. "We're covered."

He was walking out while Shane was walking in, so I didn't really have any alone time. Looks like today is a day where I see all three Connect 3 boys separately in an hour.

"Hey, baby." He walked over and hugged me, placing a small kiss on the top of my head.

"Hey," I said. "What do you want to do today?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to do today?"

"Well, Nate and Caitlyn are having a couples' day, and I'm guessing Jase and Si are too. Maybe we should as well."

"That sounds fun. What are they doing on their couples' days?"

"Nate and Caitlyn are going to pick up her parents' stuff from the cruise ship, so I made sure that Nate had tissues." I moved my guitar over to the corner of the room where the others were, and then I put my songbook under my pillow.

"You're spending a lot of time with Nate," Shane said, trying to sound nonchalant.

I turned around. "So?"

"More time than you spend with me." Oh so that was it. He was jealous.

"Shane, Nate has Caitlyn and I have you. I will always choose you over him. And Nate would always choose Caitlyn over me," I said kind of exasperatedly. **AN is exasperatedly a word? I'm hungry. ** Did he really think that I liked Nate more than him?

He smiled. I think I was getting through to him. "Okay. But you have to spend more time with me, young lady," he joked.

"Well, if you think you can handle me, old fart." We both smiled and burst into laughter, our tiny fight forgotten.

"I love you, Mitchie," he said softly, breaking off his laughter for a second.

"I love you too, Shane. Always."

* * *

**I decided to put a Smitchie moment in there at the end. But I didn't really feel like writing the couples' day. Tell me if you want the next chapter to be it. I'll try and come up with something. **

**Review please!**

**Rynni-the girl with too much homework and not enough donuts**


	16. Chapter 16: I don't have a name for this

**Meh. Winter is horrible. **

**This chappie idea came from two people: India'WannabeWriter'J (who wanted the aftermath of the couples' day) and xWinniePoohx (who wanted Mitchie and Shane and Si to play each other in Mario Kart). They are awesome people. **

**I, once again, do not own Camp Rock. Once again. I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK.**

* * *

**Caitlyn's point of view**

I walked into the tour bus. Nate and I had just spent the day driving out to the cruise ship company to pick up my parents' stuff. It was fun, but it still reminded me of my parents. I guessed that this time of year would always make me emotional.

"Hey Caity, how are you doing?" I turned to Nate and I saw a boy that I loved. A boy that loved me. A boy that would drive for hours with me because I didn't want my parents' stuff shipped. It was their most prized possessions. They always took their best stuff on the ships because that's where they spent most of their time. I couldn't trust the mail people.

"I'm okay. Thanks, Nate," I said. I was so grateful for having him here with me. It made me feel a million times better.

We linked our hands and looked at the room in front of us. Mitchie and Shane were curled up together on the couch, her head on his chest. They were cuter than they were when they were awake. And they are pretty nauseatingly cute when they're awake.

Nate and I sat down together on the floor since we both wouldn't fit on the chair and the couch was occupied. Our slight movements caused Mitchie to wake up.

"Hey Naitlyn how was your couples' day?" Mitchie yawned and stretched. Noticing that Mitchie was moving caused Shane to wake up too.

"I want pancakes!" he yelled. We all laughed and Shane seemed to wake up more. But toast is fine he said slightly quieter, smiling sheepishly.

"Our couples' day was okay, Smitchie. How was yours?" Nate asked. I was glad he did because the reminder of today reminded me of my parents and their deaths…how long was this going to keep up? I didn't want to start crying every time that someone talked about my parents.

But thankfully nobody noticed my tears because Si and Jason had come running through the door hand in hand.

"Hey Si…what did you guys do today?" Mitchie asked hesitantly. I guess she didn't know if she wanted to know about it.

"We went and watched birds in disguises. Did you know that Jason found me this really cool bird-printed shirt?" Sierra said, smiling.

"That was _my_ shirt, Jason. Do you need a repeat of earlier?" I glared at him and he hid behind Si.

"Nooooo?" Came the wimpy response.

"Okay, whatever happened today was in the past, so let's play a game or something," Mitchie said. She always was the peacemaker.

"Haha yess. I have been waiting for another time to smoke Shane in Mario Kart," Si said with a malicious grin.

But Shane wasn't deterred. He stood up and said, "Is that a challenge, Miss Sierra?"

She took a step closer to him and looked him in the eye. "I believe it is, Mister Washed-Up Popstar."

Mitchie, Nate and I let out some oohs. But then Mitchie spoke up. "Hey guys, I want to be in on this game."

They looked at her and Shane smiled devilishly. "Oh my dear Mitchie, the way we play, you know, is very violent. I would not want your innocent eyes to be harmed."

"I can handle myself, thankyouverymuch. And we will be having a private conversation later about that 'innocent' comment of yours."

* * *

Half an hour later, all three of them were neck in neck. Mitchie, as Yoshi, was currently in the lead on DK Summit, with Sierra, as Koopa Troopa, right on her tail and Shane, as Donkey Kong, at the end, pushing everything into DK's bike, willing it to go faster.

And it almost worked. But right at the end he got hit by a rogue snowball, knocking him out. I laughed at that one.

Mitchie and Sierra were still practically tied. They were so close that they were bouncing off each other. It was kind of funny actually.

Mitchie then threw a red shell at Sierra, something that every non-novice Mario Kart-er knew could not be shaken. Since they were on the last lap and almost to the finish line, Sierra simply stopped pushing buttons, letting Koopa stop and Mitchie grab the gold.

* * *

**That felt short. Even though it was like seven hundred words. **

**Okay, guys. If any of you have visited my profile, you know that I love Castle. Everyone should watch it if they had the chance. It recently went up against Supernatural for some 'Best TV show of 2010' thing, but it lost. it did beat a whole bunch of other shows, though. I can't remember what they were but I know that The Vamp Diaries was among them. **

**My point with this rambling is to get as many people as I can to watch Castle. It is an amazing show. It's funny and gripping and you know that Castle and Beckett love each other and it has amazingly awesome quotes. For example...**

**"And do you have any brochures? I'm looking for a new place. Mine blew up." -Kate Beckett, totally nonchalantly. **

**And I do admit that a small part of this might be that I'm writing a Castle/CR crossover and I want people to actually read it. **

**Review please! And check out Castle! In this Monday's ep we find out that Lanie and Esposito have a little somethin' somethin' goin' on if you know what I'm saying. **

**Rynni**

**I'll shut up now.**


	17. Chapter 17:Innocence and Cliffies

**Ohhh this is short :/ sorry. **

**The idea for the end of this chappie came from India'WannabeWriter'J.**

**CR isn't mine.**

* * *

I was surprised. Shane thought I was innocent? I didn't know that. Should I be worried?

After our Mario Kart game, I pulled Shane into the back room of the bus.

"So. You think I'm innocent," I stated, holding eye contact. He looked down at his feet. I almost missed it when he started talking.

"I just said that because Sierra and I do play kind of violently and I didn't want you to go off and sulk if I pushed you off a cliff or something." He looked like he was talking to his shoes.

"Do you really think I would do that? I'm not really a crier, Shane. I don't remember the last time I cried. Like, really cried. And besides. I know that you and Si play it rough, so if I couldn't handle it I wouldn't have played with you guys. I know how to take care of myself, Shane. I don't always need you for that," I said quietly, taking a few steps towards him. He finally looked up at me and I saw regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie. I know that. But I still feel like I want to protect you. From the paparazzi, from my ex-girlfriends, from all the haters out there that seem to stay away from you and your music, no matter what you do. And sometimes they get physical. Justin Bieber saw that when that water bottle came at his head." He smiled at me, and I knew that he was right.

"It's okay, Shane. I know that this life is hard to live. But I _chose_ it. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy and that people probably wouldn't like me."

"Which totally didn't happen by the way," Shane interrupted. A grin was back on his face, right where it belonged.

"Totally." I laughed at his lame imitation of a tweenage girl, you know, the kind that uses 'like' four times a sentence and whose favorite word is totally.

"Totally. You, like, totally rocked the, like, world when you, like, ohymygod _Mitchie Torres_, like, sang at my, like, awesome concert." He flipped a hand around in the air for good measure.

I was laughing so hard that I almost could not breathe. Seeing Shane impersonate the exact girls that I escaped school from was hilarious. Maybe he was a teenage girl in a past life or something.

In fact, I was in the middle of busting a gut laughing when Caitlyn ran in the door and yelled, "OH MY GOD MITCHIE, YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THE TV! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT YOU!"

Caitlyn's tone made me very worried. She didn't usually yell like that, and especially not about things people know about me.

Shane and I ran into the living room, where Nate was sitting on the couch, looking intently at the TV. HotTunes was on, and there was a picture of me with a very scary headline next to it.

_WHAT MITCHIE TORRES DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT THE SUMMER: IS SHE JUST USING SHANE?_

Holy crap. How did they find out?

* * *

**Oooooo. _AND THE PLOT THICKENS!_**

**Sorry. I haven't had a cliffie in a while and this whole HotTunes thing is the beginning of the end. Sorry. Once the HotTunes problem is sorted out, this story will be done. Tear, tear. **

**If you didn't catch what the cliffie was, HotTunes found out that Mitchie lied during the summer and now they think she's just using Shane. **

**Reviews are like cookies, you just want more and more and more and more and you tend to love the people that give them to you...**

**Rynni**


	18. Chapter 18:Uh oh

**I am so sorry I didn't post anything yesterday! I'm sooo sorry! I was taking down the Christmas decorations and shopping for the Florida trip that's happening in six(!) days and we watched Despicable Me too. Now I want a minion. A short pudgy one with one eye. **

**I don't own Camp Rock but I do have a purple elephant. His name is Moe. **

* * *

"Oh no. Oh no no no no no. This is bad. This is very bad," I said. I think I was going a little hysterical. How did HotTunes find out that I lied during the summer? I was very vague when they brought up the fight between Shane and me! How did this happen!

I sat down on the couch and Shane immediately put his arm around me. I think that this was getting to him too; he just didn't show it.

HotTunes was doing a report on the summer, telling a lot of things about the lie I told. "_You heard it here first, people. The reason Mitchie and Shane fought during the summer at Camp Rock was because Mitchie lied to him about who she was. Is she just using him to get famous?_" Angela, the HotTunes interviewer said onscreen. She looked too happy, almost like she enjoyed ripping my life apart.

"What am I going to do?" I yelled.

Nate and Shane pulled out their cell phones and started calling people. "We're setting up a press conference, Mitch. We're going to set people straight," Nate said.

I smiled a little, but inside I knew that it wouldn't help much. We couldn't hide from the facts, and the facts were that I lied.

Just then my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered it, a little irritably.

"_Jeez, is that how you always answer the phone when your favorite cousin calls?" _I heard from the other end.

"Adrian, this is not a good time. HotTunes just figured out that I lied over the summer."

"_I know, isn't it great? Now Shane can be ridiculed for making you, an innocent girl, cry at camp. I remember how upset you were when you called me after the Beach Jam incident."_

"WHAT? YOU DID THIS?" I screamed. Everyone looked over at me in surprise.

Sierra stood up and walked over. "Is that Adrian? Tell him I said hi," she whispered in my ear.

"Adrian, have you been living under a rock for the last month? Shane is my boyfriend now! He forgave me, and I forgave him! I love him! And Si says hi." I was pacing around the room now. HotTunes was forgotten, everyone watching me instead.

"_Whoa whoa, boyfriend? Since when? Why did you forgive him?"_

"Yes, he is my boyfriend. He has been since after Final Jam. I forgave him because it was an honest misunderstanding. You would freak out too if one of your friends lied to you about who she was."

"_Well then. I guess HotTunes didn't need to know that you lied. Sorry. Tell Shane that he's in trouble if he ever comes to a family reunion. And tell Si I said hi." _He hung up.

How could he do this? Why would he think that telling the press I lied would ridicule Shane? I don't get his backwards thinking.

"So Adrian did it?" Sierra said. "He always was the cousin of yours with the weirdest brain." Si comes to my family gatherings, so she knows all my family members.

"Let me get this straight." Shane stood up and started talking, making hand gestures. "This guy, Adrian, who is also your cousin, called HotTunes and told them that you lied so everyone would hate _me? _That doesn't make sense."

"That's Adrian for you." Si plopped back down on the floor next to Jason and snuggled into his side.

"Okay, we have a press conference scheduled for tomorrow at nine. Mitchie, you and Shane will do the talking to try to clear your names," Nate said. He sounded very businesslike; apparently he could slip into work mode easily.

I turned to Shane. "I'm sorry that this is happening. It's all my fault."

"No, it's not. It's mine too. If I hadn't flipped out, your cousin wouldn't have called the tabloids. Don't blame this all on yourself," he said.

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Shane."

* * *

**Ooh, now we know who did it! I had the idea of Adrian bouncing around in my brain and it wouldn't leave, so Adrian was born!**

**I think that was more filler-y, so I'm sorry nothing big happened. Next chapter we have the press conference. Maybe I'll post that this afternoon since I didn't post yesterday. **

**Review please! Please!**

**Rynni**


	19. Chapter 19: The Press Conference

**So here is the press conference and (maybe) last chapter. If I have nothing to do tomorrow (likely) I'll post an epilogue. I do like how this chapter ends though. Kind of cutesy. I don't know. Tell me if you want an epilogue. **

**I don't own Camp Rock, but I do own Adrian, who people seem to like. I like him too. He's crazy. **

* * *

I am freaking out. What am I supposed to say at the press conference? How will people react to my meager excuses? Will people stop thinking I'm using Shane? What am I going to wear?

I was pacing around next to my bunk while Cait and Si were in theirs. The guys had some details to work out for the conference. We were all up really early because we were all worried and nobody could sleep.

"Mitchie! Stop pacing! You're giving me a headache!" Caitlyn snapped. She was getting irritated. Understandable, since the press was asking questions about her relationship with Nate now too.

"Sorry! I'm freaking out!" I sat down on my bunk and rubbed my forehead. I was getting a tension headache.

"Mitchie, it will be all right," Sierra said. "Just tell them what you told Shane during the canoe ride. They'll understand, just like he did."

"Maybe they will, but what about the thousands of people waiting to hear my excuses at home? I am positive that not all of them are going to let it go!" I think my voice was getting its hysterical edge back.

"Mitchie, it's just like if they were your fans! Not everyone is a fan of your music! Not everyone is a fan of Connect 3! There will be the haters, and there will be the people that won't like you just because of this one blip. But most people will forgive you!" Sierra talked urgently, logic lacing her words.

I relaxed a little. "Thanks Si. That made me feel a gazillion times better," I said, smiling.

"You're welcome. Just don't go crazy again. We don't like that side of you."

Then Shane walked in, followed by Nate and Jason. "Okay, who's ready to go to a press conference?"

All the Sierra-inflicted calm flew right out of my body and I could feel the ten-ton weight crashing onto my shoulders.

* * *

We walked onto the stage single file. Shane, me, Nate, Caitlyn, Sierra, and Jason. We sat down at a table with an impeccable white cloth, making me nervous with the grape juice someone handed me.

Connect 3's manager, Ryan, walked up to the podium and said, "Hello, and thank you for coming to this press conference caused by some tabloid rumors. We will be taking questions one at a time. First up we have Shane and Mitchie." Ryan sat down and Shane and I leaned forward, our mouths now close to the microphones on the table.

Shane spoke first. "Any questions, right off the bat?"

Seven or eight people raised their hands. "You, in the brown skirt," Shane said.

"Is it true that you lied to Shane over the summer about who you were, Mitchie?"

Mentally psyching myself up to this, I started talking. "No. I did lie, but every time I was with Shane I was the real me."

"And what was the lie about?" The brown-skirted lady kept talking.

"I said that my mom was the president of HotTunes China, whereas she's really a caterer, the one that cooked at camp." This didn't seem so hard.

The brown-skirted lady sat down and four hands went up.

"You, the one in the black fedora," I said.

Black Fedora stood up and asked, "Why did you lie, Mitchie?"

Okay, I take back my previous statement about this being easy. "Umm, peer pressure? Nobody seemed to notice me when I was the cook's daughter. I wanted to get away from being bullied for only having one friend."

"Is Sierra that one friend?" Black Fedora said, his microphone still pointed in my direction.

"Yes, and I love her. I just wanted to have more friends. I wanted to be noticed."

Black Fedora nodded and sat down. A hand or two was still up. I guess that Brown-skirted lady and Black Fedora had asked the hot questions.

Shane pointed out into the audience. "You, the one in the blue blazer."

"Shane, how did you find out that Mitchie had lied to you?"

"Well, she didn't directly lie to me. I had heard the lies from other people. And to answer your question, ummm somebody figured it out and told the whole camp after Beach Jam."

"Who was it that figured it out, and how did they do it?"

"I would like to keep that a secret, and I don't know how they figured it out." Shane shrugged and leaned back.

* * *

After answering many questions involving the lies and why Shane would forgive me and if I was using him (Shane and I both quickly answered 'no' when that came up), Caitlyn and Nate defended their relationship and Si and Jase were asked a few irrelevant questions, Ryan stood back up.

"Well, that will be the end of this press conference. Please leave in an orderly fashion so the doorways and parking lots won't be too crowded," Ryan said. I think he tuned the whole thing out. If he hadn't he would've made a joke or something at the end. He was just that kind of guy.

I slumped back in my seat. "Phew. It's over."

"I know. I don't think we failed too bad, do you?" Shane said, grabbing my hand to help me up and not letting go as we walked out, Naitlyn and Jierra's conversations background noise.

"No, not too bad. Not too bad at all." I smiled and squeezed Shane's hand and he smiled down at me. Maybe I will have my fans back. If I don't, I always have Shane.

* * *

**Okay, who smiled at the ending? I know I did. So, million dollar question, do you want an epilogue? If you do, pm me or review. **

**But even if you don't care about epilogues, still review. I love hearing what you think!**

**Rynni**


	20. Chapter 20: fin

**Okay, this is the epilogue. Sorry it took so long; I had so many finals-related things and packing for my trip and whatnot. **

**I do not own CR, as much as I'd like to. **

* * *

"Hey Shane," I said, walking into the restaurant. I guess you could say this was a date, but I don't know. Do people date their fiancés?

Yes, Shane is my fiancé and I love him more than I have ever loved anything. We don't know when we're getting married yet though.

I sat down next to him and said, "So, how's your day been going so far?"

He shrugged. "Same old, same old. You know: paparazzi, recording, being chased by rabid fans. The usual."

Connect 3 was still really hot and I seem to have made my own fanbase. It's been four years since that first concert on tour and now the guys and I battle it out every week for the top spot on the American Top 40 list. But whoever loses gets to celebrate for the other one. And get the loss rubbed in their face.

"Yeah, paparazzi. I had a run-in with them when I was coming here. But I managed to escape, haha I am victorious!" I said, smiling. Shane laughed.

"How are Cait and Si?" he asked.

"Oh, they're good. They both got some new stuff and we had an awesome time running from fans." Si, Caitlyn, and I had a shopping day today. Caitlyn and Nate and Si and Jason are still just dating, me and Shane having been the first ones to go the next step to marriage. Even though nothing has been said with Naitlyn and Jierra, we all know that they're going to end up getting married too. They just love each other that much.

"How are Nate and Jase?" I rested my head on Shane's shoulder after the waitress came to take our orders. He ordered for me, already knowing what I would want. It was kinda nice.

"Nate freaked out over Jason when Jase dropped a microphone on Nate's guitar and now he has to get it repaired. And it was his favorite one too." Shane chuckled, remembering the obvious hilarity.

"I don't think Jason will ever completely understand gravity," I said, a laugh apparent in my voice.

"No, I don't think he will either. But do we want that?"

"No. then he'll start being normal. Normality is stupid." I wiggled around a little bit, trying to find a better position.

"It is. And if Jase becomes normal then we wouldn't have entertainment when we go on tour," Shane said.

"We're supposed to be the entertainment when we go on tour, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Shane mused, scratching his chin in mock remembrance.

Suddenly the moment got a weird feeling. Not a bad feeling, but a good one. It felt like all the couple-y moments that Shane and I have ever had. You know, the feeling where no one else is there and whatever you say to the other person will have a big impact?

So I decided to take advantage of that moment and say, "I love you, Shane."

"I love you too, Mitch. With all my heart."

* * *

**OH MY GOD IT'S FINALLY OVER. **

**I would love it if you reviewed and I do promise to reply to each one, but I don't know if there'll be wifi on my vacation, so if there's not, just bear with me and I'll reply when I get back. **

**I do have more ideas...but I have no idea when they will be posted. Sorry. **

**Rynni**


End file.
